Ashford High School Host Club
by Onee-chan-05
Summary: Kallen Kozuki has been admitted to the prestigious Ashford Academy in the Britannian homeland, and begins her first high school year! But what effects would being a Japanese student in an all Britannian Academy have? Who are these annoying boys and exactly what have they gotten her into! *Based on Ouran High School Host Club with Code Geass style twists! Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's****Note: So… This is my first story and I'm most certainly not going to bash it already since I have no idea how it's turning out yet. But I will ask that you don't bash me too quick either please! Like I said, it's my first so… MERCY! C: Thank you! Rated M just to be safe for future chapters and languag. Romance will be included (but you'll have to wait and see)!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Geass or Ouran High** **school Host Club! They belong to their respective creators T-T**

* * *

**Ashford High School Host Club**

**Chapter 1**

She didn't know what was worse; hearing the deafening songs of hundreds Cicadas rejoicing over the sweltering heat or wearing a less than flattering yellow uniform jacket that were two sizes too big, in said heat. She gritted her teeth and trudged through the beautiful gardens of the pristine academy while other student (ALL other students she guessed) were passing her by in chauffeured luxury cars. _Spoiled Britannian brats._ She watched (NOT with envy, mind you) as students gathered at the front of the school, welcoming each other with open arms and outcries. She watched the girls (this time with envy, she grudgingly admitted to herself) fix their form-fitting jackets and their hair and such, actually excited to be going to the ever prestigious Ashford Academy. Brushing back her slightly damp red hair and straightening her posture, she continued towards the academy doors; ignoring the inquisitive looks she passed by.

Without hesitation she pulled out her map and class schedule, wincing as she heard the fabric handle of her tote bag tear ever so slightly, and sought out her homeroom class.

. . .

"… Alstreim. If you're recorded in my diary, I find you worth remembering. That is all."

The introduction was brisk and somehow harsh, and the pink haired Britannian girl simply sat back down and gazed out of the window with half-hearted attention. _Britannians are so weird!_

"Well… Alright. Thank you Miss Alstreim. Next for introductions is um… Miss _Koz-oo-ki?"_

She stiffened at the butchered sound of her name, and slowly rose to her feet. Her face began to grow hot and she suddenly became aware of just how many people were in class, all now staring at her. She managed to straighten herself up and ignore the feeling of her jacket swallowing her small figure whole. She also ignored her coming wish that her jacket _would_ in fact swallow her whole.

"Um… Good Morning. I'm Kallen _Kozuki_, and I've come from Japan to study here at Ashford."

A flurry of excited and inquisitive whispers followed her statement and it took some willpower to keep her eyes from rolling. She glanced from face to face, somewhat regretting that decision as a blue haired boy nearby flirtingly winked at her. Remaining as poker faced as she could, she continued.

"I'm fairly new to uh... Britannian culture and I think it'd be nice to learn these new things _on my own."_ Subtly withdrawing herself from any social interactions that were sure to come. "I uh... hope to have a great year here."

She sat down quickly and quietly, suddenly finding her uniform skirt extremely interesting. As the teacher made a nonsensical comment and called a young (handsome, she vaguely noticed) blond boy to introduce himself next, she tried to will away the pink hue forming on her otherwise pale face. She bit her tongue and scolded herself for her first performance among these damn _Britannians._ Why the hell had her voice dwindled to a tone so… _MEEK toward the end_?! She had intended to sound strong and confident; intimidating even, not weak and bashful! Her friends back home would have hazed her badly for it, knowing that their oh-so feared and fearless leader had _choked_ on and _introduction_! Tamaki for sure would have said something along the lines of '_women needing a moment of weakness'_ which would have ensured his head bashed on a table or wall somewhere.

Damn it, she already missed her friends. She missed the familiarity of Japan. And damn it all she even missed that idiot Tamaki. This is going to be a long ass 4 years.

. . .

The first few classes passed by without incident, and then came lunch and a study period. Without a soul to talk to, or with the interest of making conversation, Kallen found herself alone. For about an hour and a half she had time to herself, and since she couldn't bring herself to eat Britannian cuisine, (what in the hell was _Haggis?! _And _Ressit Mutton?! _Britannian school food was _weird_!) she decided to explore the entirety of the castle.

Err… Academy.

Well damn it, it must've been a castle at some point! The place was huge! Such details and artistry showcased around the halls near classrooms, the winding staircases that had room for armies to roam down in formations, and the halls themselves were just… wait. She passed by this hallway before. The staircase led up and she couldn't find her way back _down_! All around her were art galleries, sculpture galleries and… music rooms? How many music rooms did this place need? She tried to open the door of the first two she found, found them locked and moved on. This was pissing her off. They have time to make useless music rooms readily available but she couldn't find the right staircase?! She held the golden door handle to Music Room #3 and pushed the door open, unaware of the 6 pairs of eyes following her in. She stepped inside obliviously; all the while still fuming that she was now lost on her very first day at-

"Welcome Princess! The Ashford Academy Host Club is delighted by your presence!"

As 6 melodic voices greeted her in what was obviously a practiced introduction, all she could intelligently reply with was … HUH?!

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one! Shorter than what I anticipated... sorry. But I wanted to get the gist of this chapter down, y'know? And I know that there must be a billion animes using Ouran as a basis for a storyline but as I had yet to find one for Code Geass, I couldn't help myself C:**

**In case you were wondering about the cuisine, here's a heads up:**

**Haggis - made up from the much less popular parts of sheep. I'll uh... leave that to your imagination.**

**Ressit Mutton - a kind of meat (sorry couldn't figure out which kind) that is saturated in salt solution and dried in the smoke of a peat fire.**

**Now personally, I find those utterly unappitizing but hey that's my opinion only!**

**Anyway, I'll work on chapter two soon! Reviews and constructive critisism welcome and please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I apologize for the way chapter one was set up! Jeez, the whole format was not how I intended it to be! . I'm so sorry! I'm still trying to fix it and get used to this site so it won't be that way again! If you've stuck with me so far, thank you so much and again, SO SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Geass or Ouran High School Host Club! At all! Sadly T-T**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, it's the new girl!"

Her shock was interrupted by an outburst from the blonde boy she vaguely recognized who were seated on her left side on a lush velvet couch in front of her. She looked upon the group of boys; 3 who were standing behind the couch and 2 alongside the blonde. Eerily, the large door of the room shut behind her, sealing her inside with six strange boys. Her eyes darted from place to place, scanning every aspect of the room from the windows, scattered tables and chairs, tea sets, and even a small pedestal to the right of the room holding a figuring of the famous war-time combat machine; the _Lancelot Knightmare Frame. _She tried to absorb the significance of every object in the room, including the six rather handsome boys while her body remained frozen in its state of shock. The blonde boy made his way off of the couch with unprecedented grace, with another familiar blue haired boy following close behind him and soon wrapped an arm around the blonde boys' shoulders. They both stopped uncomfortably close to her.

"Yeah, you're right! It's the Japanese girl!" Said the blue haired boy this time. "Guys look; it's the girl we were telling you about!"

She stared in horror as she realized he had waved the rest of them over to her. Movement across the room caught her eye, and she looked around the boys in front of her to see a tall, slender boy with midnight black hair stand from his seat with his right hand covering the left side of his face in what looked like annoyance. The three boys behind him started walking around the couch to stand closer to the dark haired boy in a protective manner. The boy in the center sighed almost theatrically as he addressed the two closest to her.

"How careless of you two. Can't you see that you've upset our newest princess? Now we must seem like a group of gossiping lechers, rather than the gentlemen we pride ourselves to be!"

He spoke with an air of prestige and authority, almost like a prince, and with every word he gestured gracefully as if to emphasize his point. He moved closer to the three by the door and the two boys before him stepped to his sides and finally, he looked straight at her. The color of his deep violet eyes nearly took her breath away and she could feel the pink hue from earlier in the day begin to form on her face again. He took her hand tenderly between his and bowed in a majestic, _prince-like _manner. Again and again, she saw him as a prince, prince, _prince_. When he spoke again, it was in such a gentle voice that she believed for just a second that he was, indeed, a prince.

"And what may your name be, princess?"

… Shit. What was her name again? Her lips opened themselves as if to speak but she couldn't find the words to utter out, so she merely closed them again. She had nothing to say, or rather, she couldn't find anything to say. After a slightly awkward moment of silence, the blonde boy spared her from looking even more moronic by answering, leaning forward slightly in his spot to her left so letting his 3 side braids fall from his shoulder.

"Wasn't it Koz-uh-key?" he asked innocently, not noticing his horrid failure at her name.

"No, no it was Kuh-zoo-key!" replied the blue haired boy, also oblivious to his butchered attempt.

The dark haired boy in front of her glared, actually _glared,_ at the two on the sides and they both raised their hands in feigned innocence. Finally regaining her composure, she cleared her throat softly, gaining the attention of all 6 boys yet again. She didn't even try to fight off the blush on her cheeks this time. It was pointless with so much devoted attention on her now.

"Kozuki. Kallen Kozuki."

The smile she received from the boy _still_ holding her hand for her brisk answer unnerved her a bit. Why, she wasn't sure.

"Miss Kallen Kozuki, it is quite a pleasure to meet you. On behalf of the Host Club, I welcome you."

"Hey! We wanna welcome her too!"

"Yeah Boss, don't take all the fun now!"

"Oh shut up you two. As of right now, we are here to entertain our newest guest, so save your idiocy for later. Now Miss Kallen Kozuki, which member of our illustrious club would you prefer the company of this afternoon?"

He let go of her hand and stepped away from her, and into a (_practiced, she guessed_) formation amongst the 5 other boys flanking either side of him. He first stepped towards a boy who was even taller than he was and with muscle subtly evident through his black Ashford uniform. He was topped with curly chocolate brown hair and looked down on her with a pair of cool emerald eyes and a polite smile.

"Good afternoon. I'm Suzaku Kururugi, 2nd year student and Vice-President to the host club."

"He manages the finances for our fine club and is what you would call the 'Cool Type' in our repertoire."

She numbly accepted his handshake and watched as the easy introductions continued down the line. Again, he stopped in front of another member, this one was the shortest of them all, and he seemed almost child-like compared to them all. With combed light brown hair, pale skin and a pair of soft lavender eyes, he beamed up at her, twirling his cell phone charm in his hand. He was practically bouncing in his spot when he introduced himself.

"Hello Kallen! My name's Rolo Lamperouge and I'm a 3rd year! It's really great to meet you!"

"Rolo here is our own ball of cuteness, also known as the 'Loli-Shouta Type'.

With hardly any hesitation at all, Rolo gave her a quick hug after the other boy's introduction, and squeezed the hell out of her before a much taller and built boy behind Rolo easily pried them apart. Trying to regain her breath, she watched as the taller boy returned to his spot, shadowing Rolo, and began introducing himself.

"Kaname Ohgi. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry if Rolo hurt you. He's a bit affectionate."

"Ohgi here is our 'Silent Type'. Yet another favorite amongst our guests with his easy-going attitude. Is he the type you'd prefer, Princess?"

His question went ignored as she studied the tall boy with his curly black hair and dark eyes. He seemed like the type of person you could pass by without a second thought. 'Silent Type' fit him well, but she couldn't help but feel an air of familiarity around Ohgi.

Noticing her lack of an answer, the slender boy moved towards the two who were linked arm in arm and continued the introductions. He hadn't introduced himself yet she realized, leaving Kallen to refer to him as 'boy' in her head. Before she could mention her thought, the blonde boy disconnected himself from his friend and moved to her right, slinging his taut arm over her shoulders. He smiled down at her.

"Hey there Kallen! Gino Weinburg. Pleasure." –she felt another arm sling over her from the left.

"Heya! Rivalz Cardemonde! So as you know-"

"-Or should know, really-"

"-Is that me and Gino here are in your class, newbie!"

"Or did you recognize us like a polite socialite would?"

"Do you think she did Gino?"

"Nah, she looked utterly oblivious when she came in if you ask me, Rivalz."

"Yeah, I thought so too. But hey that's just fine-"

"Because if you'd like to come to the host club more often-"

"-We'd love to get to know you."

At a loss for words, Kallen just looked back and forth between the two of them who in turn were giving her mischievous grins. She looked in front of her, silently pleading assistance from the nameless raven haired teen, who only smirked at her situation. He waved his hand in front of him, introducing again.

"These two 'twins' are infamously known as the 'Brotherly Love Duo' within our ranks. Wildly popular amongst the many Princesses who enjoy a bit of controlled taboo."

"Obviously though, Rivalz here and I-"

"-Are not brothers in the slightest. But we've known each other for so long-"

"-That things like finishing sentences and holding each other close-"

"-Is just natural. Besides, who on earth would I share my brother Gino with-"

"-And not worry that Rivalz is being tainted in the worst of ways?"

To emphasize their act, both boys leaned closer to each other, stroking each others cheeks almost intimately with the hands not laced on Kallen's shoulders. She let out an undignified squeak and wiggled herself out of their combined embrace, losing her footing temporarily when she hurriedly stepped away from the duo only to be caught by the still nameless boy. She looked up at him and his smile, his _prince_-like smile, greeted her as he pushed her right on her feet again.

"If none of the young gentlemen I have showcased catch your particular interest, my Princess, perhaps someone of my stature would? After all I am referred to as-"

"-The ever classy and charming-"Interjected Rivalz.

"-Prince of Ashford Academy." Continued Gino.

"Lelouch de Ashford. May I be of service to you, Princess?"

. . .

Prince. He said '_prince_'. Was he serious? Were they all freakin' serious? She couldn't stop the fit of giggles bubbling from her lips. She backed away from them and they all watched as she began moving towards the right side of the room, still laughing. She worked all of their identities in her mind; Cool, Loli-Shouta, Silent, Brotherly Love and laughing at every single one. She laughed at the way the called her 'Princess' up until now and the way they had all stuck to a character. She laughed at the scowl forming on Lelouch's face and the confused expression on everyone else. In fact, she was backing away and laughing for quite a while.

That is until, she felt her back bump into something. She turned in time to see a pristine white pedestal tip over, with the _Lancelot_ figurine following suit. She watched as it fell closer and closer to the pretty tile floor and as quickly as she could, leant over the pedestal, held it from falling completely in one hand and reached out for the _Lancelot_ with her other. She reached out as far as she could, balancing herself on her tiptoes to try and catch it in time. In the end, she watched as her fingers barely, _just barely_, missed the replica arm of the _Lancelot _and her breath caught in her throat as the wonderfully detailed figurine shattered into a million white and gold painted pieces.

The following silence was awful, and she quietly stood herself and the pedestal back up right again. Mercifully, the sound of a clearing throat made time move at a regular pace again. Apparently she wasn't the only one holding her breath, as she heard deeper exhalations of breath behind her. The brunette she recognized as Suzaku walked towards her with a look of utter disbelief and soon found his calm, controlled face and voice.

"Miss Kozuki… Do you know who Earl Asplund is?"

"… H-huh? N-no. I don't."

"Earl Asplund created what was internationally renowned as the most efficient piece of military weaponry the world has ever seen; the _Knightmare Frame_."

"…" Oh shit.

"Earl Asplund's most revolutionary version of the _Knightmare Frame_ was his last model called the '_Lancelot'_."

Oh shit. Fuck. No. Nonononono.

"Earl Asplund, being as kind as he is genius, donated his personally crafted figurine model of his prized creation '_Lancelot_' to the Ashford Academy Host Club. He hoped that it would fetch a good price at the Academy's Fall Opening Showcase, so the Host Club will have sufficient funds for this coming year."

_Shit_! Oh no no no _no_! She felt a horrible twist in her stomach as she realized just how _important _the damn thing was! Suzaku, with a sober smile, faced her and the pit in her stomach only intensified.

"Well then, Miss Kozuki, that'll be $800,000." He stated matter-of-factly.

… _WHAT?!_

"$800,000?! Wha-?! Wai-! Is- Isn't that like….?!"

"62,000,000¥ in Japan give or take."

"And what in the hell makes you think I have that kind of money?!"

"Well, you got into Ashford, didn't you Kallen?" asked Rolo.

"Yeah, but I think she got a free ride from a program or something." Replied Rivalz.

"It's called a scholarship idiot. Y'know, like educational handouts the government gives people trying to crawl to the top." Stated Gino.

"Hmm… so either way, she has no way to repay the debt?" Suzaku pondered.

"Now stop it, all of you!"

The entire group of students looked towards Lelouch, who had wordlessly taken his seat back on the plush velvet couch. He sat with his right hand covering his left eye, and hummed softly as if in thought. When he finally looked up at them all, he stood up quickly and pointed an authoritive, graceful hand towards Kallen. When he spoke, his voice held no room for arguments or objections.

"For breaking the Host Club's most prized possession, Kallen Kozuki, you are hereby ordered to become the Host Club's maid until you have paid off the _Lancelot_'s price tag!"

The rest of the Host club members began to clap ceremoniously at their Prince's claim, and Kallen felt her natural violent nature begin to spark within her. She held the physical violence in, not wanting to compromise the rules of her student visa, but couldn't keep herself from fighting in some way.

"No! Forget it, you pompous, arrogant jerks! It was an accident and I shouldn't be made to pay for something so completely out of my realm of possibilities!"

"Ahh so the _poor_ thing admits her limits." -Gino

"Commoners always were graceful in recognizing their undoing."-Rivalz

"Shut _up_, you ass-!"

"My, my. Is that any type of language for a young lady in your compromising position?" sneered Lelouch.

"Oh, so now I'm no longer a damn _princess_ to you delusional jack-?"

"Kallen-chan, you really should calm down. Anger never gets anyone anywhere…" Rolo quietly interjected.

"_No one asked you!_" she screeched.

Rolo shrunk behind Ohgi after her outburst, and he in turn stood protectively in front of him. The slight look of fear on Rolo stopped Kallen short. All of the rest of them were annoying as all damned hell, but Rolo and Ohgi she had no qualms with. She stopped and tried to calm herself down, leaving the rest of them silent for just a few moments. Still not looking up at any of them, she managed a whisper in the mousey boy's direction:

"I'm sorry, Rolo. I didn't mean to yell so harshly at you…"

Ohgi stepped aside, out of Rolo's current view line, and she looked up to see Rolo give her a small smile.

"It's ok Kallen! No hard feelings!"

With that, she smiled a small smile as well. However, it dropped just as quickly as it appeared when Suzaku cleared his throat again, his face all business now.

"Miss Kozuki, we would rather you heed our offer instead of the alternative we are prepared to go through." Warned Suzaku.

"… Alternative?"

"Well see here's the thing, Kallen." Began Gino.

"Seeing as how you're a Japanese student on a Visa, it'd be pretty easy for you to get in trouble." Continued Rivalz.

"And it would be a shame if you got into an altercation on your first day at Ashford, over something that could've been settled courteously." Finished Lelouch.

… It was then she realized that these assholes of the Ashford Academy Host Club, were basically blackmailing her at this point.

* * *

**** And there, my friends, was Chapter 2! C:**

**Chapter 2 as you can see introduced the host club members and their personalities! If you didn't quite get it, here's the basic outline comparing the characters from Ouran to Geass:**

**Tamaki – Lelouch (his last name of Ashford will be explained later, promise!)**

**Kyouya – Suzaku (I'm using more of the personality Suzaku developed during R2)**

'**Hunny-sempai' – Rolo (He's ever so slightly OOC but I don't think I'll have him copy all of Hunny-sempai's quirks!)**

**Mori-sempai – Ohgi (A twist I thought would be interesting. Again, things will be explained in later chapters!)**

**Hitachiin Twins – Gino (with the blunt, harsh attitude of Hikaru) and Rivalz (with the rude yet mature attitude of Kaoru and again! Relationships will be explained! I promise!)**

**I tried to make this chapter much longer to make up for the horrid first chapter, which I find; I cannot edit its format T-T But I'm hoping this chapter flowed easier than the first! If you've stuck with me this far, again, I thank you so much! Please review! No flames! Follow or favorite? .o too soon? 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I'm so so so sorry that I took so long with this chapter but I hope you like my story so far C: Thank you to those who are following, favoriting, reviewing and such! You're just the best! I'm open to ideas you all might have so if you're interested, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Geass or Ouran High School Host Club! I wish I did, but no .**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kallen! We seem to have run out of Earl Gray Tea. Fetch us another pot will you?"

"Coming, Lelouch."

It took all of her will power to keep venom from dripping off of her voice in such a small statement. Picking out a rather pretty blue and silver teapot, Kallen began making the tea while pointedly ignoring Lelouch's ever growing smirk. While silently arguing with herself that being deported over throwing the so-called "_Prince_" of the Host Club out the nearest window would most certainly **_not_** be worth it, a surprising tinkling crash came from the far northeast end of the Music Room. She kept herself from turning as so not to spill the now boiling hot water all over the small teapot and tray she had before her. A tall, brunette figure passed in front of her, without so much as glancing in her direction.

"Kallen, the Twins have knocked over a tray of cucumber sandwiches over there by the windows. Sweep it up quickly. We don't want our dear guests to be offended by the mess."

"Alright, Suzaku."

"Kallen-chan! Come have some snacks with us!" Came a bubbly voice close behind her.

"I'm a little _busy_ right now, Rolo. I can't."

"Just a little break?" Pleaded the small honey haired boy.

"Kallen? Our tea?" inquired the raven haired _Prince, _leaving her unable to answer Rolo.

"_I'm coming, Lelouch!_" she hissed out in as patient a voice she could.

After setting 4 teacups and a pot of the newly made Earl Gray Tea on a silver platter ('_spoiled Britannian brats_' she thought hotly to herself) she set it quickly on the overly priced and decorated coffee table among Lelouch and his 3 overly expectant female guests. Leaving them quickly she headed towards the large double doors of the room; so very tempted to leave this horrid room, but instead taking hold of a delicately thin broom and pan combo off of the wall next to the doors. After staring at the set of double doors longingly for a few miniscule seconds, Kallen reluctantly turned her head and made her way to the waiting mess by the northeast windows. The 'Twins' watched her approach with mirrored looks of feigned innocence and their hands raised in a comical shrug. The 2 young girls in their company watched their antics with wide, infatuated grins and high-pitched giggles of amusement. Kallen didn't mind that they pointedly ignored her presence as she began to sweep up the scattered sandwiches.

"Gino! You could've gotten us hurt! I mean those platters are made so heavy…"

"Rivalz you should know that I would never in all my years attempt to hurt you! You're the one person that I would just never let myself hurt in any way…"

Kallen felt bile rise up in her throat. The 2 young girls sitting on the couch in front of them however, squealed in delight as Gino leaned in, rested his hand on the back of Rivalz's head and held onto his wrist, giving a flirtatious grin.

"Oh Rivalz! You're so lucky to have such a kind considerate friend!" swooned one girl.

"It would be ever so upsetting if either you or Gino were hurt when the platter fell!" said her friend.

The boys stayed in their intimate position, all but ignoring what their two enthralled guests were saying to them. Kallen finished sweeping the last small pile of sandwich remnants and faced the group with the broom and dustpan in hand. Witnessing the boys' ever closing distance, she quickly addressed them, ignoring her ever churning stomach and growing blush.

"Speaking of which; which one of you were responsible for this mess?! It's hard to pick up cucumbers off the floor with a broom!"

The boys, as if broken from a trance, unceremoniously broke apart and looked at their red-headed classmate with intrigue. The two girls on the other hand looked at her with a mix of shock and annoyance at being interrupted from their little world.

"And what does it matter who did it? You're just supposed to clean it, aren't you?" said one.

"Honestly, how could you be so rude to talk to Gino and Rivalz like that?" said the other.

"Now, now ladies! It's quite alright! It's a legitimate question! I mean I would be quite upset after cleaning such a mess that, Kallen my dear, I'm quite ashamed to admit was my doing." Piped Rivalz after sensing an impending quarrel.

"No, no! It was mine! And I do most certainly apologize!" interjected Gino, helping Rivalz through.

"Gino… you can't keep taking the blame for my wrongdoings… it would be unfair of me to always keep quiet!"

"Now, now Rivalz, this is what I'm here for. To be your ever vigilant protector when no one else can be."

"But how can I live with myself if you continue this, Gino…?

And without a hitch, their act continued with the ear-piercing squeals of the two '_annoying Britannian __**brats**_' Kallen seethed, accompanying. Kallen backed away from the scene, letting the two actors and their captive audience continue their… whatever you called it, and bumped into a small figure behind her.

A horrible sense of déjà-vu swept through her as she spun on her heel, arms outstretched and ready to catch whatever she knocked over this time. To her surprise, she was met with a short, honey haired figure with light lavender eyes, smiling at her ungraceful pose. Misinterpreting her position, Rolo leaned in and gave her as big a bear hug he could and _squeezed_, literally knocking the breath out of her.

"R-Rolo! Let me go!" she pleaded.

"Oh? Did I hurt you Kallen-chan? I'm sorry! I just gave you a hug like you wanted!"

"… Like I wanted… Right. What do you want Rolo?" she said rather snippily. As she crossed her arms, she saw his tall, quiet companion Ohgi step up behind him. She tensed a bit at his stare.

"Ohgi and I wanted to invite you to our table! I'm sure our guests would love to meet you!"

"O-oh… Um, well… I doubt that… it would be a good idea…"

"Why not just come and sit with us?" Asked Ohgi simply. She looked at him in mild shock, not having heard him speak a coherent sentence before and noticing the slightly familiar _accent. _Rolo simply smiled and took hold of her hand.

"Just come with us! I'm sure Suza-chan and Lulu-chan wouldn't mind!"

She inwardly snickered at the utterly ridiculous nicknames for the Pres and his Vice and let the strange duo guide her. As they came closer to the table, she got a better look at the 3 girls already seated and taking sips of the tea she had prepared earlier. The girl on the left end of the velvet couch, now setting her cup back down on its respective dish, had bright orange hair and ember or hazel eyes; Kallen found it hard to tell. The girl in the middle of the couch, trembling slightly after meeting gazes with Kallen and immediately looking away, had dark hair in braids on either side of her pale face. On her frightened features sat a pair of round, cutely dorky glasses, and she smiled at her to try to relax her. Finally, the girl on the right end of the couch looked at her brightly with ashen blue eyes slightly obscured by her dirty blonde curls. For some reason she couldn't quite explain, Kallen felt a chill go down her spine; as if a mischievous plot was underway. She shook her head, clearing such thoughts and sat in an empty chair that Ohgi had pulled away from a vacant table for her. Rolo took his seat next to her and Ohgi next to him, and all the girls smiled at the two and greeted them softly.

"Good to have you back Rolo-sempai!" said the orange haired girl.

"Yes and who have you brought with you Ohgi?" asked the blonde, keeping her gaze pleasantly on Kallen. The braided girl sat quietly, letting her companions take over the conversation.

"This is Kallen Kozuki-chan! She's in Gino-chan and Riva-chan's class!" grinned Rolo.

"Kozuki, eh? You're Japanese, Kallen?" Inquired the blonde.

"Yes. Yes, I'm Japanese." Kallen answered tiredly, her polite smile dropping from having answered that same question continuously since classes have begun. The blonde's smile grew.

"How lovely! I thought you had a familiar exotic charm to you, Kallen my dear! My name is Milly, Milly Ashford; it's quite a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ashford?" she repeated, daring a questioning glance in Lelouch's direction.

"And my name's Shirley! Shirley Fenette and this quiet little mouse here-" she took hold of her friend's shoulders, making the shy girl yelp in surprise,"- is Nina Einstein! We're happy to meet you!"

Kallen couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips at the genuinely friendly introductions, ignoring her questioning voices for now. She bowed slightly in her seat to the girls in front of her, thinking that if they showed her a decent amount of respect, why couldn't she do the same?

"Thank you very much." She sat herself up again, still smiling. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Oh Kallen, you bowed! Ohgi-kun isn't that what you always do?" asked Milly.

"Yes it is." He stated monotonously.

"It's so odd seeing a girl bow instead! I'm so used to Ohgi and Suzaku!" squealed Shirley.

"Ohgi and Suzaku? But they're Britannian born, aren't they?"

Certainly Kallen had her hunches about the two boys ever since hearing their names. I mean, who _wouldn't_ think them foreign from just their names? Kaname and Kururugi weren't exactly mainstream in the Britannian homeland. However, she figured that they had interracial parents, like a Britannian father and Japanese mother, and were merely proud half-bloods taking their native names and possibly even mimicking customs. **_Or_** they were simply taking their native names to become interesting in the eyes of their peers, in this case the Host Club, and wanted to be merited as something of a parlor trick to these throngs of hormone-ridden girls. The thought burned her, like blasphemy, as she thought of so _disrespectfully_ using the proud Japanese culture in such a way. Rolo's good-humored laugh shook her from her thoughts, and she tried very hard not to give the boy a death stare.

"Ohgi-chan and Suza-chan aren't Britannian! They're Japanese like you silly!" he piped cheerfully.

"Well, I figured, but even if they're half Japanese and half Britannian, they were still born here, right?" she asked, still not fully understanding Rolo's explanation. Milly sighed quietly.

"Kallen dear, what Rolo means is that Ohgi-sempai and Suzaku-sempai are _just_ like you. They're Japanese students who have come to the homeland to study."

"… F-fully Japanese?" she managed to squeak out.

All of the girls and both the boys surrounding her nodded in unison. She sat up slightly straighter in her seat, scanning the room for Suzaku whom she found on the other end of the room, practically enchanting a girl in her class by mere speech. She slumped slightly again, now looking over at Ohgi and his questioning and somewhat intrigued gaze on her. Finally, her eyes rested on her own lap and her now slightly clammy hands intertwining over and over again. Well of _course_ they'd be _just_ like her, she thought; what made her think she was so special to be the _only_ Japanese student allowed into Britannia? After the Great War that Charles Zi Britannia had so bitterly lost against the European Union and Chinese Federation less than a decade ago, his successor Schneizel El Britannia, had attempted to regain public favor and allowed foreign (_former_) Area students to travel to the Britannian mainland for a chance at exceptional education. Regardless of the fact that it hardly did a thing for Britannia's now cemented image, thousands of students had indeed earned scholarships to Britannian academies; so much like Kallen did. But she never thought she'd be meeting more students in the same situation as her so quickly! Ashford is by far one of the most prestigious private academies in Britannia and she herself had been extremely lucky to have earned that scholarship! She wondered how hard it was for Ohgi and Suzaku to have earned theirs in the years before she even began to study for the tests.

… Or did they even _earn_ it? Ohgi and Suzaku seemed very well off for the average Japanese student. She herself had financial problems on her own (her uniform not being the only problem) and the two boys seemed… comfortable.

"So... how do you and Suzaku-sempai manage?" she turned to Ohgi, practically daring him to understand her double meaning question.

"I assist in the Lamperouge family's new private dojo, alongside Rolo. With my family history of mercenaries-" Rolo jumped in his seat and squealed, "NINJAS!" and Ohgi continued undisturbed, "… Ninjas. The Lamperouge family has had Rolo and I train new hires in my family technique. Ever since I've come to Britannia, my family has set up an arrangement for me to live comfortably and with purpose besides the obvious studying."

"And ever since Ohgi-chan and I met, we've been as tight as brothers!" Rolo added with a grin.

"And Rolo-sempai and Ohgi-sempai have just been magnificent at what they do, Kallen! You simply must go with us to the dojo one day and see what I'm talking about!"

And so, Milly began an entirely new conversation about visiting dates or times and Kallen really couldn't care less. So… Ohgi wasn't made of money, huh? He's basically a student teacher living with a prestigious family. She didn't expect that. He held himself like a type of nobility or status, and it seemed a bit acceptable in a weird way. But then, what was Suzaku's story? Was he in some family business or was he just a rich spoiled asshole like she thinks? He damn well had the personality of one, or was that just natural? The snide, sarcastic remarks and cold orders he gives sure as hell seem natural! Like he's trying to maintain a business in this Host Club (which in hindsight, she realized, it was). Come on, maybe he had some redeeming qualities she didn't know of yet, she thought. Maybe he was kind towards animals, or a wonderful chef, or even a romantic! … She shuddered at the thought. Nah.

"… hasn't been accompanying you two to the dojo lately, has he? Is the Prime Minister taking up his time again?"

"We dunno! He doesn't talk about his dad much and we don't like to push bad subjects…"

"What?" Kallen asked, suddenly rejoining the conversation at its interesting turn. Shirley sighed and picked up her tea-cup, ready to take another sip and looked at Kallen sullenly.

"Suzaku-sempai hardly has any free time to do what he likes these days. The poor guy is just all over the host club and his father's reputation to withhold. It's really sad."

"Who's his father?"

She blanched at the mirrored looks of shock from the group. Had she said something wrong?

"Kallen, since you had just arrived from Japan, we would think you would know of the Prime Minister and his family. Perhaps, even a bit more than the rest of us." Ohgi explained through his slight surprise.

"What about the Prime Minister? He was that horrid man who almost let Japan become-!"

She was cut off by Milly's hand over her mouth, as she gave a nervous smile over Kallen's shoulder. Her hand became tighter as Kallen tried to continue speaking, and was shushed by Shirley and Rolo as well. Milly bent down to her ear with her smile now gone.

"What is the freakin' Prime Minister's name, Kallen?!"

His name? She didn't really know. Any and all reports and media on TV usually just called him 'Prime Minister'. And after learning of his idiotic plans to just throw Japan under the bus during the war, she never bothered to learn his name! But… what was it again? Damn… Something 'Genbu'. Genbu… Genbu… Ko…? No no… Genbu…

Kururugi.

Oh damn it all, Suzaku was the Prime Minister's son. And she was about to say all kinds of colorful things about the bastard! Now the hand over her mouth made perfect sense. She nodded slowly and raised her hands in surrender, signaling that she understood. Milly hesitantly backed away from her, ready to subdue her if needed (Kallen however, would be damned if she let a dainty Britannian schoolgirl like Milly catch her by surprise a second time). Milly sat back down next to the ever silent Nina, and consciously straightened her posture after a few seconds, which Kallen rolled her eyes at. She breathed deeply and looked over towards Suzaku for what would turn out to be the very last time today as she came face to face with the young man in question.

… _Now_ Milly's posture ordeal made sense.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing lounging with our guests so gallantly, Miss Kozuki?" he asked in that 'Host Club Member' voice of his.

"We invited her, Suzaku-sempai! She looked a little worn out doing all of her chores!" Offered Shirley.

"Oh yes, we were just so eager to meet her! We were growing slightly bored of you young Japanese _men_." Milly teased with a giggle.

Suzaku gave Rolo a meaningful glare, and the honey haired boy didn't even flinch in his cute little smile. Ohgi glanced at the glare now directed at him, thought nothing of it, and simply looked away. Suzaku sighed and looked towards Kallen, who was the only one in the group (besides Nina) who has lost all color in her face. She wasn't _scared_ of Suzaku, hell no! She… was just aware of his position now and his apparent power that was not only limited to the confines of this blasted academy, oh no, he had diplomatic power dammit! But no, definitely not scared of him.

"Seeing as how our guests were so polite as to extend you an invitation, I suppose there's no harm done. Just don't get too used to this. You still have work to do."

And with that, he neatly spun on his heel and marched away towards Lelouch and his group of flustered, blushing brats. For a second, she let her maturity die and stuck out her tongue in his direction, and also kept herself from flicking off his retreating form. She was surprised to see in her peripheral vision that Rolo was mimicking her! They both started laughing and the girls began laughing with them, with Ohgi only giving a slight smile of course.

"My, my Kallen! You're a rebel, yet! Makes me wonder why they've got you working so hard here." Shirley wondered aloud, finishing the last bit of her tea and staring into her now empty cup. The boys merely glanced at Kallen, knowing she wasn't allowed to tell her tragic story (as per the _Prince's_ commands) and Kallen simply sighed sadly.

"Uh… It's a long, very uninspiring story…" Kallen muttered, becoming annoyed at the memory.

"Well, whatever! What I'm wondering is why such a pretty little girl like you, is wearing that awful, bulky excuse of a jacket!" Milly held her hand to her forehead in feigned shock.

Kallen looked down at her yellow uniform jacket and frowned. It was just like hers and the rest of the girls! I mean, sure it was oversized… A duller yellow than everyone else's… Had none of the Ashford Academy emblems sewn on… -sigh- Who was she kidding? It sucked but she couldn't help it.

"I can't replace it, Milly."

"The hell you can't! That's what you got me for, my dear!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" she stuttered, not liking the dark, ominous look of the blonde's smile.

"I think it's time to get you a new jacket, Miss Kozuki." Milly said with a Cheshire grin.

There was that awful chill down Kallen's spin again.

* * *

**I am so, SO sorry this took me so long! And I dunno if this was even worth the wait T-T But hey! On the bright side, I introduced more characters and revealed some things of a few Host Club Members, right! … No? Toss me a bone here? Gah! I'm a little nervous sorry. I've just never written stories and actually posted them before so… be kind. And yeah, I'm letting these first few chapters go a little slow in the beginning, just so it'll be easier and fun to get everyone acquainted with my version of the characters. But hey, if anyone wants to throw in some ideas for the plot or side stories or even characters, let me know! I'm all for it and I'd love to work with you! ^-^ Thank you for reading and sticking by me still!**

**R&R Pretty Please!**

**Or not, and break my heart .o**


End file.
